In general, since the patients or the elderly, who have mobility difficulties or who are unable to move their lower body by their own will, do not have the ability to handle their own excreta, there is an inconvenience that a guardian or a caregiver should always reside at hand.
Therefore, in order to solve such an inconvenience, an excreta disposal apparatus for collecting excreta by directly contacting the body has been researched and developed. Such an excreta disposal apparatus is designed to receive and suck a user's excreta and discharge the excreta to the outside so that the excreta can be automatically treated even if the guardian or the caregiver does not reside around the user.
However, since the disposal apparatus is designed without considering the body of the user and is concentrated only on the function of the excreta disposal, the conventional excreta disposal apparatus developed to date has a problem that the usability is very low. Generally, since a part around the buttocks or the genital area where excreta is excreted is sharply curved and the excreta disposal apparatus is difficult to adhered, there are many cases where the excreta leaks out between the human body and the excreta disposal apparatus.
In addition, the users, such as the patients or the elderly, who use the excreta disposal apparatus often live in a bed and frequently cannot change their posture on their own. When such a state persists for a long time, a bedsore occurs, so that it is necessary to periodically change the posture. However, since the posture cannot be changed in the state where the excreta disposal apparatus is worn, there is an inconvenience to remove the excreta disposal apparatus.
In addition, since the shape of the body is formed very differently according to gender, it is necessary to change the structure according to each gender. However, conventionally, there is an inconvenience in that the excreta disposal apparatus specialized for each gender has not been researched and developed.
Therefore, a method for solving such problems is required.